ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl (DCCU TV Series)
Supergirl '''is a live-action TV show that is part of The DC Cinematic Universe. It stars Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Danvers, Ryan Potter as Hiro Okamura, and Jamie Bell as Jimmy Olsen. Plot Two years after the events of Justice League: Trinity, Kara Zor-El, now going by the name Kara Danvers, is living in Metropolis. She works at CatCo, a multimedia conglomerate, run by former reporter Cat Grant. She is no longer operating as Supergirl, as Superman asked her not to, thinking that she was not ready to fight crime. However, when Kara stops a plane from crashing, she brings to herself the attention of the D.E.O, and organization that monitors alien activity. They convince her to become Supergirl once again, and to help them fight crime. Kara is assisted by her roommate Hiro Okamura, and Operative at the D.E.O, as well as it's head, Hank Henshaw, who lost his wife several years ago when the space station they were on was hit by a solar flare. Hank was rescued by Superman, but all the other people aboard the space station died, leaving Hank bitter. Kara's new identity as Supergirl is threatened when Jimmy Olsen, a reporter for the Daily Planet and one of the people on the plane that Kara saved, begins trying to discover her true identity. While Kara is dealing with Jimmy, she must also unravel a conspiracy that could destroy the galaxy itself. Episodes '''Season 1 1. Pilot Villains - The Persuader (Brian Steele) 2. Woman Of Steel Villains - Silver Banshee (Keira Knightley) 3. Extranormal Villains - Reactron (Callum Blue) 4. Supergirl's Pal Villains - Bloodsport (Franz Drameh) 5. Toymaker Villains - Toyman (Jorge Garcia) 6. Identity Hunt Villains - Parasite (Norman Reedus) 7. Que Sera Sera Villains - Insect Queen (Sarah Lancaster) 8. Catch Me Villains - Livewire (Ellen Page) 9. Krypton Falls Villains - Dev-Em (Torsten Voges) 10. One Thousand Shapes Villains - Byth (Michael Pitt) 11. K-Man Villains - Kryptonite Man (Eric Johnson), Bruno Mannheim (Dominic West) 12. Fear And Misery Villains - Riot (Jamie Foxx), Bruno Manheim (Dominic West) 13. Ugly Villains - Bruno Mannheim (Dominic West), Bloodsport (Franz Drameh), Dr. Polaris (Brett McKenzie), Blackout (Michael Reventar) 14. Cutting Edge Villains - The Thinker (Paul Bettany) 15. Main Man Villains - Lobo (Jason Momoa) 16. Apes Of Wrath Villains - Titano (Chris Gordon) 17. Warlords Villains - Maxima (Gwendoline Christie) 18. They Will Join You In The Sun Villains - Superwoman (Susan Loughnane), Toyman (Jorge Garcia) 19. Point Of No Return Villains - Despero (Tom Hiddleston) 20. Phantoms Villains - Faora (Antje Traue), Tor-An (Richard Cetrone), Nam-Ek (Colin Follenweider) 21. Revenge Squad Villains - Supergirl Revenge Squad (Toyman - Jorge Garcia, Riot - Jamie Foxx, Bloodsport - Franz Drameh, Kryptonite Man - Eric Johnson, Livewire - Ellen Page, Parasite - Norman Reedus, Silver Banshee - Keira Knightley, Reactron - Callum Blue), Faora (Antje Traue) 22. Children Of Krypton Villains - General Zod (Michael Shannon) 23. Krypton Rises Villains - General Zod (Michael Shannon), Faora (Antje Traue), Tor-An (Richard Cetrone), Nam-Ek (Colin Follenweider), Kryptonian Insurgents (Various Actors) Season 2 1. Moving On Villains - Nasthalthia Luthor (Abigail Breslin), Bizarro Supergirl (Melissa Benoist) 2. Playing Games Villains - Composite Superman (Composite Form - Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck, Voice - Robert Englund) 3. Symbol Of Hope Villains - Dr. Regulus (Robert Sean Leonard), Psi (Ally Sheedy), Bloodlust (Ted King), Power Girl (Gemma Atkinson) 4. In Time Villains - Atlas (Andrew Bryiarski) 5. For We Are Legion Villains - Fatal Five (Various Actors), Atlas (Andrew Bryiarski) 6. Can Never Go Home Villains - Legion Of Super-Villains (Various Actors), Atlas (Andrew Bryiarski) 7. World Of War Villains - Mongul (Ving Rhames) 8. Confrontation Villains - Power Girl (Gemma Atkinson), Encantadora (Natalie Portman) 9. The Price Of Victory Villains - Deathspawn (Joseph Gatt), Darkseid (Ron Perlman), Parademons (Various Actors) 10. In The Stars Villains - Despero (Tom Hiddleston) 11. Red Villains - Brother Blood (Kevin Alejandro) 12. Supergirl Vs. Arrow Villains - Psimon (James Marsters) 13. Among Us Villains - Byth (Michael Pitt), Lobo (Jason Momoa) 14. Eternity Villains - Dominus (Patrick Stewart) 15. Men Of Steel Villains - Doomsday (Stephen Lang), Nasthalthia Luthor (Abigail Breslin) 16. Reign Villains - Cyborg Superman (David Harewood) 17. K Villains - Cyborg Superman (David Harewood), Encantadora (Natalie Portman), Kryptonite Man (Eric Johnson) 18. Dig Two Graves Villains - Supergirl Revenge Squad (Toyman - Jorge Garcia, Bloodsport - Franz Drameh, Livewire - Ellen Page, Parasite - Norman Reedus, Silver Banshee - Keira Knightley), Cyborg Superman (David Harewood) 19. In The Flesh Villains - Cyborg Superman (David Harewood), Doomsday (Stephen Lang), Boss Dark Side (Ron Perlman) 20. The Dark Side Villains - Boss Dark Side (Ron Perlman), Ravager (Summer Glau), Bloodsport (Franz Drameh), Deathbolt (Doug Jones), Everyman (Woody Harrelson), Plastique (Eva Green), Icicle, Jr. (Tom Felton), King Shark (Javier Bardem), Lobo (Jason Momoa), Despero (Tom Hiddleston), Byth (Michael Pitt), Maxima (Gwendoline Christie), Atlas (Andrew Bryiarski), Psimon (James Marsters) 21. Blood On Your Hands Villains - Boss Dark Side (Ron Perlman), Dark Supergirl (Melissa Benoist), Desaad (William Fichter) 22. Age Of Wonders Villains - Darkseid (Ron Perlman), Desaad (David Fichter), Goodness (Kathy Bates), Parademons (Various Actors) 23. Apokolips Villains - Darkseid (Ron Perlman), Desaad (David Fichter), Goodness (Kathy Bates), Parademons (Various Actors), Steppenwolf (Ian Anthony Dale), Kalibak (Tyler Mane), Female Furies (Various Actors) Category:DC Category:Superheroes Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:DC Comics Category:Supergirl